Company of Heroes: Eastern Front
Company of Heroes: Eastern Front is a fan-designed modification for Relic Entertainment's critically acclaimed real-time strategy game Company of Heroes. Set in the late Eastern European theater of World War II, the mod primarily features the Soviet Union's Red Army and Nazi Germany's Ostheer. The Mod This free mod offers a fully-packed Soviet faction and an Ostheer faction to play. The mod itself does not overwrite the base game. People can thus play with all six armies at once. Players must have the Company of Heroes New Steam Version to be able to play this mod. Red Army The Red Army is a completely new Allied faction that fights against the Axis faction. HQ: * Ingenery (160 ''' ): A four-man unit, armed with Mosin-Nagant M1891's, they are the main Soviet builders. * 'ZiS-5 Medic Truck (150 ' 20 ): A ZiS-5 Studebaker truck fielded and deployed for healing the wounds received by the sons of the Motherland. * '''Command Squad (260 ''' ): A Soviet Major, protected by Guard troops, is issued to the battlefield and commands soviet infantry. Can issue Strafniki units (50 ) and offmap artillery barrages. * Conscripts '(230 ' ): light infantry that can soak up damage, capture sectors and put enemy attacks to halt. Are highly susceptible to supression fire and have inadequate weaponry and combat experience. Can be upgraded to receive full rifles (30 ) or be issued to become Strafniki troops (50 ). '''T1: Red army mustering tent (100 35 ) * Sharpshooter (280 ): 'A single russian sniper armed with a scoped SVT-40 rifle. He can become a sniper ace when he reached Veterancy 3. * '''Strelky (320 ' ): A six-man squad, they are the staple infantry unit of the Soviet Union. Basic infantry squad, capable of dealing damage to every unit. * '''Observer Team (190 ): '''A two-man consist of very skilled russian riflemen armed with 2 SVT-40 rifles, they provide a huge line of sight when they are in good cover as well as camouflage. They can also throw flares to enemy units to make them more vulnerable of being hit. * '''SG 43 Heavy MG team (230 ):''' 3 soldiers armed with a SG 43 machine gun that can give supression fire support. '''T2: Soviet support barracks (250 35 ) * 82mm Medium Mortar Team (280 ''' ): A three-man squad with a mortar, raining down shells from a distance, dislocating static emplacements. Can be upgraded to a heavy 107mm mortar (320 ) * 'BA-64 Light Armoured car (280 ' '''35 ): A'n armoured car, armed with a DSHK machine gun to engage enemy infantry. Can be upgraded with PTRD Anti-tank rifles. * '''ZiS-3 Anti-tank Gun '(290 ' 'ZiS-3 Anti-tank Gun: A: A three-man team operating a ZiS-3 divisional 76mm Gun, capable of engaging and dealing damage to light and medium vehicles. CAn be upgraded ZiS-2 57mm guns using Propaganda Strategy. '''T3: Russian Tank Hall (350 70 ) * T-60 light tank * BT-7 light tank * heavy Tankovy Upgrade (200 60 ): ** T-34/76 general medium Tank (380 60 ): can be upgunned to the T-34/85 once upgraded. ** SU-85 Tank Destroyer (400 80 ): can be upgunned to the SU-100 once upgraded. * Breakthrough Tankovy Upgrade (200 40 ): ** IS-2 heavy tank (700 140 ): heaviest non-doctrinal tank on the allied side. The 122mm D25-T cannon deals very high damage to tanks and infantry alike. Along with its strong armour the tank is more than a match for the axis heavy tanks. Doctrines Doctrines are, as they are called 'Strategies'. * Propaganda Strategy: ** Left Side; Political Warfare *** Not a step back! - infantry gains defensive bonuses in friendly territory, and enemy units capture sectors more slowly as long as soviet infantry is in the sector. *** Partisans - Can now infiltrate local partisans from buildings or offmap. Can move cloaked, throw Antitank grenades and molotovs aswell as lay mines to cause chaos behind enemy lines. *** IL-2 Airraid - Multiple IL-2 planes attack the targeted area to demolish tanks and gun down infantry alike. ** Right side; Artillery Warfare *** Guard support - Call in a squad of Guards. Guards are elite infantry and can be upgraded with PTRD41 AT rifles. *** Large Scale Assault - Vehicles can be purchased for 10% cheaper price. *** Stalin Organ - Now can call in BM-13 Katyusha Rocket Lauchers. * Urban Combat Strategy: ** Left Side; Street Warfare *** Close Combat - Ingenery can be upgraded with Dual ROKS-3 Flame-throwers. *** For the Motherland! - Infantry using this skill cannot be suppressed. *** Steamroller - Call in a KV-2 Heavy Tank. ** Right Side; Guerilla Warfare *** Flare - Deploy a flare and see enemy units (can see no hidden units). *** Partisans - Can now infiltrate local Partisan units (Elite Guerilla units). *** Sniper Ace- Infiltrate a Deadly Sniper Ace. * Breakthrough Strategy: ** Left Side; Combined Arms Warfare *** Inspiring Speech - All Units temporarily Sprint. *** SU-85 - Can now call a SU-85. He arrives equipped with a 85mm AT Gun. In Patch 1.7.2, it is a KV-1 Heavy Tank instead. *** IL-2 Sturmovik - Call in a Squadron of IL-2 Sturmovik Tank Hunters. ** Right Side; Tank Warfare *** Mechanics - Can now call in Trained Mechanics *** Tank Riders - T-34/76's can now mount Infantry. *** Zverboy - Can now call in a ISU-152 Tank Hunter. Reward units Also, it adds a number of new Reward units: * United States: ** Sherman '105 - Replaces the M4 Crocodile Sherman. * United Kingdom: ** Comet - Replaces the Sherman Firefly. ** The Royal Marine Commandos - A "Reward Faction" activated in the reward panel like other units. It changes tech so you don't need officers and adds new units to the British such as M10 Achilles, Scout and RR Jeep squads, and SAS Raiders and Gliders. Units move at normal speed all the time and no longer have trenches. It includes the Comet in the whole package. * Wehrmacht: ** Black Tiger Ace - Replaces the King Tiger with Joseph Schultz's Black Tiger seen in the American Campaign in v1.4 * Panzer Elite: ** Jagdpanzer IV - Replaces the Hetzer. ** Nashorn - Replaces the 8,8cm Flak 36 AT/AA ** Jagdtiger - Replaces the Jagdpanther in v1.60. * Soviet Union ** KV-1 - Replaces the SU-85 ** SU-122 - Replaces the KV-2 Singleplayer A full single-player campaign for the Soviets is planned as a future update for Eastern Front. It would cover various stages of the Eastern Front campaign, such as the Battle of Bialystok-Minsk, the battle for Sevastopol, the encirclement of the German 6th Army in Stalingrad, and the Battle for Berlin. Multiplayer Because of Relic's online system the new factions will not have online Ranks and stats for the same reason the factions can't re-crew and retreat. (Update: The new factions can now retreat and recrew.) You can play as the Soviets online versus people who have Eastern Front installed and patched. The same will be for the future Ostheer. See also * Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts * Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor * Company of Heroes: Online External links * Official site * Official page on Mod DB * Steam version storepage * Category:Company of Heroes Mods